The
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: Illyanna Carter goes to Ouran Academy and starts to fall for Hikaru.


**(Hikaru x Author Lemon) This will have more detail. Lemon will not be until chapter 3.**

 **Anyways! Enjoy the story! The main character is named Illyanna. The school times in this are based on my new middle school and the host club events happen for 4:00 p.m to 7:00 p.m. And there is only one teacher! Anyways enjoy the story for real this time!**

Illyanna's POV

I walked into my new school, Ouran Academy. I came to this school in order to be able to work at my biological family's fashion line, Carter and Dreams. My adoptive mom and dad were rich for Funtom toy company. But tragically, they both died in a fire in London. I was forced to take care of my younger, adoptive brother Ciel with the servants. I used to anyways. I got adopted by a new family. Biologically, my name is Illyanna Carter. I finally got to Ouran Academy when I heard fangirl screams. I hesitantly walked to the crowd and saw 6 boys and a girl.

'Oh no! Are these those hot group of guys and girl that is in a cliché movie or something' I thought to myself as my black hair swayed through the air as I walked into the building.

"Hey, new girl! Why are you walking away!" Said this albino chick with WAY too much makeup on.

"Well...IT is 7:59 and school starts in 1 minute sooo..." I said pushing up my pink glasses and pointing to my watch. They still went back to what they are doing. 50 seconds later, I somehow found my way to class. The teacher was already in there. She had black hair tied into a ponytail and really small glasses and a sorta big chest.

"Hello! My name is Hinata-Sensei! Hope we can be friends!" The teacher said. WOW! The teachers here are a lot nicer than they were in England. As everyone walked in, the boys kept staring at my chest. Two of the boys were saying that mine were larger than the teacher. When everyone came into the classroom, Hinata-Sensei started speaking.

"Hello, class! Today we have a new student! Her name is Carter Illyanna! Please be nice to her and become her friends!" The teacher said and pointed to a seat in the back next to a orange hair boy with his hair parted to my left. I sat down as the teacher began her lesson for the day. Around 11:57, the teacher dismissed us to go to lunch. The girl in the hot dude club came over to me.

"Hello, Illyanna! My name is Fujioka Haruhi! Hope we can be friends!" The girl said to me looking in front of her.

"Are you a girl?" I whispered so the girls won't hear.

"Yes but don't tell anyone!" Haruhi said explaining the story to me and the hot dude group is apparently called the host club. We got to the lunchroom and we both got the crab.

"Hey, Illyanna?" Haruhi said to me.

"Yes?" I said looking into her chocolate brown eyes with my hazel ones.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Haruhi asked me. WOW my first friend with the exception of the teacher!

"Sure!" I said as we walked to a table. Then the twins came up to us.

"Hey, Haruhi! Mind if we sit here?" The twin with his hair parted to my right said.

"Ask Illyanna!" Haruhi said pointing to me.

"Can we sit here?" The same twin who asked Haruhi asked me.

"Go ahead, you two!" I said as the two twins sat down.

"Hey, Illyanna!" The twin with his hair parted to my left said.

"Yes, younger twin?" I said. They looked at me with shock in their eyes. The other people in the cafeteria looked at us.

"Did I do something?" I asked and Haruhi shook her head. I then learned that Hikaru was the older twin and Kaoru is the younger twin.

"Well, the only other people who could tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru is Mavis and I" Haruhi said as she took at bite of her crab.

"Who is Mavis?" I asked. Haruhi pointed to the girl who told me off earlier.

"Hikaru and Mavis have been dating for 2 months already!" Kaoru told me. I saw Mavis get up and walked to our table.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Mavis said as she kissed Hikaru.

"Yes?" Hikaru said as he kissed her back.

"Can you sit with us?" She said pointing to her group of friends.

"Tomorrow! I want to sit with my friends today!" He said to her. She gave us a death glare and she sat back at her table.

"Anyways, Illyanna! Can we be your friends?" Kaoru asked and I nodded. We to our classroom and sat their for the rest of the day. I learned some more Japanese from Hinata-Sensei and Haruhi. I had to help Kaoru in Math. Haruhi and the twins decided to take me to the host club. We opened the door and rose came flying out of nowhere.

"Who is she?" A blonde guy asked.

"She is Illyanna Carter! Age 15! Class 1-A! Her adoptive name is Lily Kurosawa! She is the heiress to Carter and Dreams fashion line! She lives next to Haruhi in the big apartment! Her breast size is D-" This geek dude said but I interrupted him.

"Don't say my bra size!" I yelled.

"And by the way, Illyanna already knows I am a girl!" Haruhi said to the boys.

"Anyways, Ms. Carter, the host club will be opening in two minutes! Would you like to request? The Natural Type, The Strong and Silent Type, The Boy Lolita, The Mischievous Type, The Cool Type or The Princely Type" That geek dude said to me.

"I want the mischievous type!" I said to him. The next minute was basically everyone saying their names to me. The events started and I walked with the twins and one minute later, everyone came. At the Twins table, the girls consisted of Honda Shizuku, the baker in our class, a second year girl, Mavis, and me. As we were drinking tea, Kaoru burnt his finger.

"Aww, Kaoru...You burnt yourself!" Hikaru said. He grabbed his hand and kissed it. Everyone was fangirling. ( **BTW...Today's theme is magic** ) Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed a color rose out of their clothes. Kaoru gave his to a second year and Hikaru gave his to me. Mavis gave me another death glare and broke the rose I had. I started to cry and ran out of the room. That's when I realized I love him. And I only told Kaoru about it.

"*scoff* Crybaby..." Mavis said quiet enough so no one heard.

The next two months, I've been getting threats from Mavis and today I got a love letter from someone. Mavis accuses me of being mean to her although it is vice versa. Hikaru then yells at me.

I walked into the rose garden and Mavis saw me.

"Ughhh you're here! Ewww why are you here?" Mavis asked me looking the other way.

"Can't I enjoy the roses?" You said to Mavis and she got very mad and pushed me down the stairs that we were nearby. Little did we know that Kaoru recorded everything.

The next day, I walked in, my whole body bandaged up. Haruhi and Hinata-Sensei asked what happened. I lied and sat down in my seat. Mavis walked in and looked at me. I stared at her and went to Hikaru who just walked in.

"Hikaru ~I-Illyanna hurt me again! I thinks she wants to steal you away from me wahhhh" She faked cried and for the first time Hikaru showed an angry look at me and yelled straight at my face.

"ILLYANNA WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT MAVIS EVERY SINGLE I'M WITH HER! GOD, I ALWAYS HATE WHEN YOU HURT HER! ILLYANNA I HATE YOU! THERE I SAID IT, I HATE YOU!" Hikaru shouted. Everyone then stared at me and I started to cry but Kaoru stopped me.

"Hikaru! Don't you see Illyanna loves you! She never hurt your stupid girlfriend! That's the reason she cried that day when you gave her the rose!" Kaoru screamed.

"Prove it!" Mavis said to Kaoru. He got a camera and showed the whole class the video of her pushing me down the stairs.

"Mavis! She didn't even hurt you! We are through!" Hikaru said.

"And everyone! Mavis' real name is Gladys!" Haruhi said and everyone laughed and "Mavis" left.

"Illyanna! I was the one who sent you the love letter! I love you, Illyanna!" He said kissing me.

"Class is starting lovebirds!" Hinata-Sensei said and we sat down.

 _And that was the beginning of a relationship that would last forever_


End file.
